Summer of Tears
by BombshellPrincessBloom
Summary: Well Sky goes missing one day. Bloom is crushed! Will they find Sky? Not the greatest first story but it'll do. :P
1. Chapter 1

A WINX Club story.

This is my first story on FanFiction. Net…. Please tell me if you like it or hate it!

Summer of Tears

"Bye girls. I got to go now!" Bloom said grabbing her suitcase. " Wait! Bloom wait!" Stella said grabbing her purse. Stella, Bloom, Sky and Brandon had been invited to with Sky's parents for the summer. "What about your stuff Stella?" Bloom said. "Clothes, accessories? Your closet?" Bloom sad teasing Stella. "For your information, everything I need is in my purse!" Stella said patting her purse. "Bye girls!" Bloom and Stella said waving bye to the girls. "BYE!" They said waving as Bloom and Stella walked out of Alfea. Outside Sky and Brandon were waiting for them. Sky got off his leva bike and pulled Bloom into his warm embrace. He kissed Bloom lightly on the lips, and then pulled away. "Hey Bloom." Sky said holding her hand. "Hey Sky." Bloom said smiling at Sky. "Hey honey bear." Stella said hugging Brandon. "Hey babe." Brandon said holding Stella in his arms. "Let's get going." Sky said putting Bloom's suitcase in the compartment of his leva bike. He handed Bloom a baby blue helmet. "For you Bloom." He said. Bloom looked at the helmet noticing that it's different from ordinary helmets. In gold writing it said " To Bloom the love of my life! Love Sky." "Aw Sky it's beautiful! Thank you!" she said hugging Sky so tight he couldn't breathe. The journey to Eraklion was nice she got to sleep and do "girlie" stuff with Stella. Her favorite parts about the trip were that she was with Sky and it was summer vacation! When they arrived at Eraklion, it was twelve o' clock in the afternoon. The royal guards greeted them and took their baggage. Sky's parents met the four. "Welcome back dear!" Sky's mom said hugging him. "Good to be home mom!" Sky said returning her hug. "Son! There's a ball tonight. You and your friends can come!" his dad said. "I'd love to go your majesties." Bloom said a huge smile stretching on her face. Bloom had gotten use to attending the big parties ever since the dances at Alfea. "SHOPPING!" Stella said pulling out her wallet. "I guess that means were going mom." Sky looking defeat. At the mall, Bloom, Sky, Stella, and Brandon browsed through a lot of stores looking for the PERFECT dress. The guys would sit and watch the girls try on the dresses. In one store Stella found a pink bareback dress that came up to mid-thigh with a pair of strappy silver high heels. Brandon's jaw dropped and Sky had to put Brandon's face back together. Of course if it made Brandon's jaw drop then she knew she looked beautiful. Stella, satisfied bought the dress and the high heels. She also bought a diamond necklace and earrings. Bloom on the other hand was treated to new clothes by Sky's parents. Bloom tried on a baby blue tube dress that came up to her mid-thigh. She had on baby blue knee high boots too. Sky nearly fell off his chair!!!! Sky bought her a silver locket and silver hoop earrings. After shopping they came back from Eraklion to rest.

So how is it so far? Okay? If you want me to write more I'd be more than happy to continue it! Thanks,

**Bloom**


	2. Summer of Tears pt 2

Summer of Tears

**Part 2**

The party started at 7 but of course they were always fashionably late to these kinds of parties. Bloom put on her dress and curled her hair. Stella had her hair tied up in a high ponytail. "Are you ready Stella?" Bloom said putting the finishing touches of her make up on. "Just about!" Stella said emerging from her room. "What do you think?" Stella said twirling around showing off every inch of her. "Super cute!" Bloom said giving her thumbs up. "You just about ready?" "Yeah just give me a minute." Stella said checking her make up. "Okay now I'm rea--- hey not so fast." Stella said. Bloom had grabbed Stella's hand and they were running down the hall to the elevator.

Meanwhile in the Guy's room 

"Dude! Stop pacing your making me nervous." Sky said looking at Brandon's reflection in the mirror. "Everything is going to be fine!" "That's what you say." Brandon said. Sky had never seen Brandon so nervous to go to a party before. "Dude man! My ex is going to be there." Brandon said. "You mean the crazy psycho path who bossed everyone around?" Sky said. "Yes her." Brandon said throwing his fists up in the air. "Just forget her. Come on were going to be late." Sky said picking up the flowers for the girls.

…. The girls met the guys downstairs were they were to be announced as future kings and queens of their realms….

"Now the future King and Queen of Eraklyon Prince Sky and Princess Bloom." The announcer said as Bloom and Sky descended the steps of the palace leading into the grand ballroom. "Now the future King and Queen of Solaria Princess Stella and Brandon." The announcer said as they also descended the steps.

As soon as Stella and Brandon had ascended the steps some unexpected visitors stopped the two couples from leaving the steps.

Who are the unexpected visitors? Have any guesses?

Sorry its so short.


	3. Summer of Tears pt3

**Stella gasped.**

"**Why hello Brandon. Its so nice to see you again." The stranger said. "Honey bear. How do you know her?" Stella said in awe that the love of her life knew her. "Sky its so nice to see you again." The other stranger said. Bloom was ready. She would fight if this stranger would mess up her night. "Hello Chimera. How are you?" Brandon said. "Don't be so still Brandon it's not like we were JUST friends remember?" Chimera chimed. "Wait you went out with this PIG?" Stella said. "Unfortunately yes I did." Brandon said. "What do you mean unfortunately Brandon? We had so much love back then." Chimera said. Brandon could see Stella getting mad. So he kissed her on the lips until Chimera stormed away angrier than ever. "Yeah that's right! He's mine!" Stella said after she and Brandon finally broke apart. Bloom and Sky on the other hand couldn't get rid of Diaspro. "Go away WITCH!" Bloom said. "Fine but this isn't over!" Diaspro said looking back with so much anger. "Finally!" Bloom said. **

**Hours later Bloom was getting sleepy. Actually she was out like a light bulb. She had fallen asleep on Stella, who had fallen asleep on Brandon, who was sitting waiting for Sky. After Sky finished saying good-bye to the guests, he carried Bloom up to her room. **

**After Sky put Bloom into her bed, he left her room heading for his room. He passed Stella's room and saw Brandon kissing Stella on the forehead. Sky walked on when all of a sudden a cloud of black smoke appeared in front of Sky. A man wearing all black stepped out of the cloud. Sky withdrew his sword ready to fight. The man was ready to defend himself against Sky. **

**The battle went on for a couple minutes before Sky heard Bloom scream. He knocked the guy out for a second and ran to Bloom's room. "Bloom!" Sky shouted. "I'm coming!" Sky approached Bloom's room and saw that a girl in black had a sword around Bloom's neck. "Let her go!" Sky said. "Take me!" "Sky help me!" Bloom said scared. Sky fought for his life to save Bloom. The girl finally lost. Defeated she disappeared into a similar cloud of black smoke. **

**Sky hugged Bloom feeling proud that he had defeated the girl and saved his girlfriend. Bloom finally back asleep in a couple minutes. Sky left her room once again. Halfway down the hallway, a cloud of smoke appeared again, this time grabbing Sky. He tried to yell for help but his scream was muffled. **

**Bloom woke the next morning. She ran to her closet and put on her jeans and her t shirt. She walked down the hallway to Stella's room and saw Stella comforting Brandon. "What's going on guys?" Bloom said. "Bloom. Thank goodness. I thought I had lost you too!" Stella said hugging Bloom. "What are you talking about Stella?" Bloom said. "Sky is missing." Brandon said finally talking. "WHAT?" Bloom said. "No he can't be missing. I just saw him last night!" "Bloom. He disappeared this morning." Stella said comforting her friend and her boyfriend at the same time. **

**SUSPENSE…. Poor Sky. See what happens in the next chapter.**


	4. Summer of Tears pt4

"**They've done everything! They tried hard to find him but the dogs lost his scent at Magix. They think that whoever kidnapped Sky took him to a different realm." Stella said. **

**Sky had been missing for 3 days and Bloom didn't want to accept the fact that he was gone and that he might not come back. "Stella. This might seem weird but he's still alive. I can feel his presence. He's not far. But I can't exactly sense where he is." Bloom said holding the silver locket Sky had bought her for the ball. She vowed ever since that day that she was never going to take the locket off. "Maybe we can conduct a search party and then you can track him down." Brandon said. "Yeah. I'm in. but we can't do this alone. So I'm going to call the girls." Bloom said. She wiped put her ****cell phone****. It was baby blue and it had a picture of her and Sky at his ball as her cell wallpaper. She called Flora first. "This is Flora. Hello?" Flora said. "Hey Flo. It's Bloom. Sky went missing a couple days ago," Bloom said taking a deep breath "and we're conducting a search party to try and find him. We we're wondering if you wanted to help?" "Of course I'll help sweetie." Flora said. "I'll be right over." Then a flash of light appeared and not only Flora appeared but she had brought everyone with her. "You guys are the best!" Bloom said. **

**So the party was conducted and Bloom led the way. "I feel it. It's moving! Let's go!" Bloom shouted. "It's there!" Bloom shouted and pointed to the dark alleyway. "I'll light it up!" Stella said as she drew her scepter out and gave the dark alleyway light for them to go through. "I don't see anything." Brandon said. "Wait. What's that sparkling thing over there?" Musa said. Brandon ran to the shiny thing and picked it up. "Its Sky's. It's his necklace. When Sky and Bloom had become official, he and Bloom got they're picture taken and had it lasered onto a necklace for Sky. "Hey Bloom. I had an idea." Riven said. "Maybe if you hold his necklace you can use the necklace to track the actual him and not his possessions." "That might just work." Bloom said. **

**The party led on again. Bloom wore the necklace around her neck and focused all her energy on finding Sky. ****The energy**** from his necklace led them to an abandon house in the middle of Magix. "The energy led us here." Bloom said. "So let's see what's inside." Musa said. "You know what to do Stella." Bloom said. "You got it!" Stella said as she took out her scepter and light the house up with her sunlight. They walked into the house and split up into pairs of twos. Each pair searching two rooms. Bloom however decided to search her two rooms alone only because she was the only one without a partner. She heard a yell and immediately flew into the room where the scream had originated. She entered the room and found Sky. "Guys! Guys! I found Sky." Bloom said running to Sky. "SKY! We've been looking for you for three days. What happened? Where have you been?" "I've been locked up here for three days and I haven't had anything to eat." Sky said. All of a sudden the heroes and winx girls came into the room. "Bloom congratulations you found Sky." Stella said. "But wait a second." Bloom said. "Something doesn't feel right." She was holding her head like something was speaking to her but she didn't know what it was. "Girls. We have to go. The kidnappers are coming back for Sky." Stella took out her scepter and transported them back to Eraklion. That night Bloom sat down with the king and queen and the three of them had a great feast. After dinner Bloom went up to Sky's room and watched him sleep. She smiled. She was so glad that she hadn't decided to give up. **

**Bloom slept soundly that night. Sky woke up in the middle of the night and walked into the palace kitchen. His father was still up in his office finishing up some paperwork. "Hey dad." Sky said waving to his dad. "Hello son." His father said. "Why are you up? I'd thought you'd still be sleeping." " Well I'm hungry and decided that I was going to eat." Sky said shrugging his shoulders. "Did you check on Bloom?" Sky's dad said. "No. I just got up to eat. But I did pass her room and the door was closed." Sky said. "You should be thankful that she found her before the kidnappers came back." Sky's dad said. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning dad." Sky said. **

**Sky finished eating his snack and went up to his room. He walked up to Bloom's room and opened the door. He walked into her room and shut the door. He walked over to her bed and lied next to her. She woke up and looked at Sky. They looked at each other and Bloom knew that's where she belonged right next to Sky. Sky kissed her and put his arm around her waist. That night she fell asleep in his arms knowing that she never wanted to lose him again. **

**.:The End:.**


	5. Author's Note :3

OMGITSLEXIE :D

I'm back. :3 I use to be Enchantix Princess Bloom. :P I still love Bloom btw. :3 I'm in process of writing of the sequel to Summer of Tears. It'll be back and better than ever. :D (hopefully) so if you have any ideas. Feel free to message me. I'd be happy to incorporate them into the story.

-OmgItsLexie


	6. Sequel is officially up :D

Sequel is up! :D I decided to add all the other characters into the mix and for this first chapter I'm not exactly sure what'll happen but I hope you'll keep reading and inspiring me to find out where exactly this story is going. :3 The sequel is called Be By My Side Forever.

-OmgItsLexie


End file.
